megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielki Bunt Chłopski na Pomorzu
Wielki bunt chłopski - masowe powstanie pomorskich chłopów mające miejsce od sierpnia 1657 do października 1658 r. Miało na celu obniżenie podatków, co związane było z wyczerpaniem kraju w trakcie III wojny bałtyckiej. Zakończyło się ono zwycięstwem rebeliantów i zaakceptowaniem ich żądań. Przyczyny Królestwo Pomorza w XVII w. nie różniło się w ogóle od innych państw pod względem traktowania chłopów. Im samym przez długi czas to nie przeszkadzało, gdyż kraj jednoczyła wiara protestancka oraz chęć obrony przed czyhającym za każdą z pomorskich granic niebezpieczeństwem, czy to ze strony polskiej, czy to niemieckiej. Pod koniec III wojny bałtyckiej sytuacja się zmieniła. Pomorze znajdowało się w stanie wojny totalnej od czterech lat. By móc utrzymać armię, która razem z włoskim sprzymierzeńcem wojowała na ziemiach Rusi Kijowskiej królowa Wszebora nałożyła nowe podatki, głównie właśnie na chłopstwo. Wydzierały one ostatni grosz ludziom, z pośród których wielu albo zostało zwerbowanych do armii (i wielu tam zginęło), albo cierpieli z powodu przemarszu licznych armii. Najgorsze jednak przyszło w 1656 r., kiedy do wojny włączyła się Polska. Ponieważ całość pomorskich i znaczna większość włoskich sił znajdowała się na wschodzie, to pomorskie terytoria z łatwością wpadały w ręce najeźdźców. Szlachta i mieszczanie zamknęli się za murami twierdz, podczas gdy chłopi musieli znosić ciężary okupacji. A Polacy, korzystając z okazji do plądrowania, zostawiali za sobą pas ubóstwa i nędzy. Tego wreszcie zrobiło się za wiele. Nie mając już nic do stracenia, chłopi zaczęli zbierać się w grupy, które z kolei łączyły się w grupy jeszcze większe. Wreszcie wybuchło powstanie, które, jak twierdzili jego przywódcy, miało "wyrzucić Polaków za Odrę" oraz zlikwidować największego ciemiężcę ludności - szlachtę. To właśnie przeciw Polakom i nobilom był wymierzony bunt. Przebieg rebelii Widząc pogarszającą się sytuację, królowa Polski Wolisława zdecydowała się negocjować i zawarła z Pomorzem pokój w Lubuszu. Polskie władze okupacyjne oddały władze nad ziemiami okupowanymi swoim pomorskim ekwiwalentom, jednocześnie zostawiając ich sam na sam z tłumem rozwścieczonych chłopów. Królowa Wszebora zgromadziła większość swojej armii w stołecznym Braniborze i zaczęła się przygotowywać do oblężenia - nie miała bowiem zamiaru negocjować z pospólstwem. Rzeczywiście, wkrótce uzbrojona głównie w przerobione na broń narzędzia rolnicze z kosami na czele armia licząca blisko 24 tysiące wściekłych chłopów armia okrążyła miasto. Inna, porównywalnej wielkości, działała w jego okolicy. Dochodziło do licznych grabieży szlacheckich dworów i brutalnego mordowania tych ich mieszkańców, którzy nie znaleźli bądź nie szukali schronienia za murami miast. Pomniejsze osady, nie obwarowane zbyt dobrze bądź dysponujące przestarzałymi fortyfikacjami chłopi brali szturmem, masakrując broniące ich oddziały ochotniczej milicji mieszczańskiej i przejmując znajdujące się tam arsenały, zdobywając nowoczesny ekwipunek, np. armaty. Tymczasem na lewym brzegu Łaby generał Trojden Witt zaczął od nowa organizować armię polową. Niestety, spustoszenie kraju i niechęć chłopów, stanowiących trzon wojska, do służby sprawiały, że szło to bardzo powoli. Powstanie zaś rozszerzało się. Buntownicy przekroczyli Łabę i zaatakowali miasteczka na jej lewym brzegu, dotychczas wolne od walk. Główne ich siły nadal jednak oblegały Branibór. Bohaterscy obrońcy raz po raz odpierali kolejne, masywne szturmy, zadając rebeliantom duże straty. Ci jednak nie poddawali się i nie ustawali w wysiłkach zdobycia miasta. Po niemal roku walk, we wrześniu 1668 r. w mieście zapanował głód - zapasy były na wyczerpaniu. Liczba poległych obrońców była tak wielka, że w walkach pomagali także cywile. Poza tym katastrofalne warunki sanitarne groziły w każdej chwili wybuchem pandemii. Jednocześnie przesłana przez gołębia pocztowego wiadomość od generała Witta mówiła jednoznacznie, że ma on za małą armię, by przyjść Braniborowi z odsieczą. W tej sytuacji królowa Wszebora zdecydowała się jednak na negocjacje. Trwały one niemal miesiąc. Przez ten czas armia chłopska dostarczała niewielkie ilości żywności do miasta. Wreszcie udało się wynegocjować zakończenie buntu. Już następnego dnia królowa obniżyła znacząco podatki nałożone na pospólstwo, a także zagwarantowała im pewną ochronę przed interesami szlachty, np. mogli oni niesprawiedliwego pana pozywać przed sąd bądź swobodnie opuszczać wieś. Skutki Wielki Bunt Chłopski stanowił największe tego typu powstanie w środkowej Europie od czasów Krucjaty Pasterzy. Przez niektórych socjalistów, ze względu na charakter buntu (zmniejszenie podatków i ograniczenie władzy szlachty) uważany jest on za pierwszą rewolucję. Najważniejszym skutkiem tej wojny domowej była poprawa pozycji chłopstwa. Zostały znacząco obniżone podatki, zagwarantowano im pewne swobody. Dzięki temu wsie, jak i miasta zaczęły podnosić się ze zgliszczy. Równocześnie wraz z powstaniem zakończył się trwający już od pięciu i pół roku okres permanentnej wojny dla Pomorza, dzięki czemu mogło ono ponownie nabrać sił. Kategoria:Powstania Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Wojny Państw Ościennych Kategoria:Historia